Ziarno prawdy
Ziarno prawdy – opowiadanie wchodzące w skład zbioru Ostatnie życzenie. Streszczenie krótkie Wiedźmin Geralt podróżuje po Redanii. W okolicy Gelibolu natrafia na zmasakrowane ciała mężczyzny i jego towarzyszki. Chcąc rozwiązać zagadkę, przeczesuje okolicę. Zauważa czerwone dachówki wieży, a chwilę potem kobietę. Nie zważając na jej ucieczkę, idzie wzdłuż muru, by znaleźć wejście. Znalazłszy bramę, wchodzi na dziedziniec. Po chwili z pałacu wybiega potwór – Nivellen. Wiedźmin zachowuje zimną krew. Stwór zaprasza go do domu, gdzie opowiada mu swoją historię. Geralt proponuje mu pomoc w odczynienu klątwy, lecz ten odmawia. Biały Wilk próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o kobiecie, którą spotkał, lecz nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Poznaje tylko jej imię – Vereena. Przypuszcza, że jest rusałką. Po wieczerzy dziękuje za gościnę i wychodzi z domu. Noc spędza na wzgórzu. Prawdopodobnie następnego dnia orientuje się, że kobieta jest wampirem, i to ona stała za zabójstwem znalezionych ludzi. Geralt ponownie udaje się posiadłości Nivellena, gdzie podejmuje walkę z bruxą. Ostatecznie Vereena zostaje pokonana, a Nivellen odczarowany. Streszczenie szczegółowe Rozdział I Podczas podróży Geralta po Gelibolu w Redanii chmara ptaków latająca nad jednym punktem przyciąga jego uwagę. Wiedźmin postanawia zbadać sprawę, więc zbacza z traktu. Na miejscu zastaje zwłoki mężczyzny, później również kobiety. Oględziny rozpoczyna od ciała, jak się później okazuje ze znalezionych dokumentów, Rulle Aspera (lub Aspena) – członka cechu płatnerzy zabitego w nie do końca jasnych okolicznościach. Więcej informacji dostarcza jego zmasakrowana towarzyszka. Przy jej ciele znajduje niebieską różę, a na jej karku ślady kłów. W celu zebrania dodatkowych informacji wiedźmin okrąża polanę kilka razy. Po odnalezieniu kolejnych poszlak podsumowuje sytuację – miecznik z kobietą byli w drodze z Murivel do domu. Dwa lub trzy dni wcześniej z niewiadomych przyczyn zboczyli z traktu, przejechali przez wrzosowisko i zsiedli lub spadli z koni. Kupiec zginął na miejscu, kobieta próbowała ratować się ucieczką, ale potwór ją dopadł. Po reasumowaniu, Geralt nie podejrzewa wilkołaka, ale zawiesza wysuszony tojad, po czym wyrusza w dalszą drogę z zamiarem rozwiązania sprawy. Rozdział II Jadąc niewyraźną drogą, Geralt wchodzi na wzniesienie, żeby się rozejrzeć. Zauważa czerwone dachówki wieży. Wracając na na ścieżkę, wypatruje śladów. Nagle Płotka zaczyna zachowywać się nienaturalnie – targa łbem, dziko rży i tupie. Wiedźmin uspokaja ją znakiem Aksji, lecz ta wciąż porusza się opornie. Biały Wilk zeskakuje z siodła i idzie pieszo, ciągnąc konia, na którego wciąż działa czar, za uzdę. Natrafia na mur, pod którym czuje czyiś wzrok. Zauważa kobietę w białej sukni stojącą na tym samym wzniesieniu, co on wcześniej. Próbuje nawiązać z nią kontakt, lecz ona ucieka. Geralt idzie więc wzdłuż muru, by dotrzeć do bramy. Chce użyć kołatki, ale niespodziewanie drzwi bramy same się otwierają. Dziedziniec okazuje się być zaniedbany i pusty. Rozglądając się, natrafia na róże koloru indygo. Bierze jedną do ręki i wącha, lecz nie może nacieszyć się jej intensywnym zapachem, ponieważ wszystkie drzwi i okna otwierają się z trzaskiem, a z pałacu wybiega potwór. Wiedźmin nieludzko szybkim ruchem wyjmuje z pochwy miecz. Potwór zatrzymuje się. Człekokształtne monstrum próbuje wyprosić gościa, ale po krótkiej rozmowie zaprasza go do środka, a konia odstawia do stajni. Stwór w pałacu pokazuje mu swoje magiczne zdolności. W komnacie z wielkim stołem przedstawia rodzinną kolekcję – tarcze, partyzany, rohatyny, gizarmy, koncerze i topory. Oprócz broni na ścianach wiszą trofea łowieckie – najpokaźniejszym jest głowa skalnego smoka, którego zabił dziad gospodarza. Przy stole monstrum w magiczny sposób zapełnia stół jedzeniem i piciem. Podczas rozmowy wyjawia swoje imię – Nivellen. Chcąc ustalić, kim jest Geralt, pod pretekstem zaspokojenia jego ciekawości, w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach pokazuje mu swój stary portret. Wiedźmin, mający wytężony wzrok, widzi go i przyznaje się do bycia mutantem. Nivellen podejrzewa nasłanie na niego zabójcy, co jest nieprawdą. Biały Wilk uświadamia mu, że nie jest potworem, ponieważ srebro nie wywołuje u niego bólu. Proponuje mu odczynienie uroku, lecz, ku jego zdziwieniu, stwór odmawia. Co więcej, postanawia opowiedzieć mu swoją historię. Po śmierci jego ojca został spadkobiercąJego dziad żył, ale był upośledzony z powodu ciosu morgenszternem.. Przed dwunastoma laty zapuścił się z drużyną do Gelibolu, pod Mirt, gdzie obrabowali świątynię Coram Agh Tera (st. Lwiogłowy Pająk). Jego towarzysze obezwładnili jedną z kapłanek i kazali mu ją zgwałcić. Podczas aktu kapłanka rzuciła na niego klątwę i popełniła samobójstwo. Kilka dni później Nivellen zmienił się w potwora. Zabił kilku ludzi, a cała służba i rodzina uciekła z pałacu. Pewnego dnia, po kilku miesiącach samotności, zauważył, że ktoś ścina nazairskie róże jego ciotki. Wściekły wybiegł na dziedziniec. Kupiec chciał ściąć róże dla córki. Potwór, przypomniawszy sobie bajki jego opiekunki Lenki o odczynianiu uroków, zażądał od kupca jego, jak się później okazało, 8-letniej córki. Jej ojciec zaczął płakać, więc stwór zaprosił podróżnych do środka i ugościł, a potem hojnie obdarował pieniędzmi. Dwa miesiące później pojawił się kolejny kupiec z córką, która została z nim na rok. Kolejne nazywały się Fenne, Primula, Ilka i Venimira. Z każdą z nich świetnie się bawił i nabierał pewności siebie, lecz również tracił przekonanie co do prawdziwości legendy z odczynieniem uroku. Nivellen stwierdza, że w takiej postaci jest mu dobrze. Wiedźmin podejrzewa, że jest związany z kobietą, którą widział na wzgórzu, lecz ten nie chce udzielać odpowiedzi na pytania. Geralt postanawia wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Przed odejściem pyta Nivellena, czy na pewno nie chce pomocy. Potwór wykazuje zainteresowanie. Wyznaje wiedźminowi, że miewa „potworne” sny. Dowiaduje się, że jego obawy są słuszne, ale nie da się temu zapobiec. Biały Wilk wychodzi z pałacu, a gospodarz odprowadza go na dziedziniec. Tam wyznaje mu, że kocha Vereenę. Wiedźmin przypuszcza, że jest ona rusałką. Nivellen ostrzega go przed nocowaniem w lesie, żegna się z nim i odchodzi. Rozdział III Geralt nie wraca na trakt przed zmierzchem. Nie chce nadkładać drogi, więc jedzie na skróty, przez bór. Noc spędza na wysokim wzgórzu, w ognisku pali tojad. W środku nocy widzi blask ognia i słyszy obłąkańcze wycia, śpiewy oraz krzyk torturowanej kobiety. Gdy dociera na miejsce, znajduje wydeptaną polanę i zwęglone kości. W koronie dębu słyszy syki i wrzaski. Może być to leszy lub zwykły żbik, ale wiedźmin nie chcie tego sprawdzać. Rozdział IV Około południa Geralt poi Płotkę w źródle. Nagle klacz zaczyna zachowywać się niespokojnie. Wiedźmin uspokaja ją Znakiem, po czym zauważa uformowany z grzybów krąg – czarcie koło. Po chwili namysłu wskakuje w siodło i wraca po śladach z powrotem. Rozdział V Wiedźmin udaje się do pałacu Nivellena. Przygotował się wcześniej, zmieniając miecz na srebrny. Jeszcze przed bramą słyszy śpiew. Gdy wchodzi na dziedziniec, widzi Vereenę na fontannie w kształcie delfina. Domyślił się, że to ona ściągała na Nivellena sny. Podejrzewa w niej mulę lub alpa, pyta ją o to wprost, lecz ona zaprzecza. Okazuje się, że jest bruxą. Uderza w wiedźmina falą dźwiękową. Geralt posiłkuje się znakiem Heliotropu, który amortyzuje impet. Ukochana Nivellena zmienia postać w nietoperzą, rozpoczyna się walka między nią a Białym Wilkiem. Wiedźmin, czując posmak krwi, składa Znak Quen, lecz bezskutecznie – bruxa rozrywa jego policzek, a po chwili przełamuje Znak uderzeniem fali dźwiękowej. Biały Wilk muska Vereenę mieczem, ale to wystarcza, żeby wrzasnęła z bóluWampiry były wrażliwe na srebro.. Niespodziewanie, Nivellen znajduje siły do wyjścia z pałacuPrzed walką Vereena wyssała krew Nivellenowi.. Próbuje chwycić bruxę, lecz ta odpycha go wrzaskiem. Geralt również zostaje odepchnięty. Nivellen wykorzystuje sytuację i przebija wampirzycę żerdzią. Mimo tego, Vereena przesuwa się w stronę potwora, by go ukąsić. W ostatniej chwili wiedźmin tnie bruxę. Zabicie jej odczynia klątwę rzuconą na Nivellena – potwór zmienia się w młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę. Bohaterowie * Geralt z Rivii * Nivellen * Vereena * Rulle Asper * Córka Aspera * Lenka (wspomniana) * Fenne (wspomniana) * Primula (wspomniana) * Ilka (wspomniana) * Venimira (wspomniana) * Ojciec Nivellena (wspomniany) * Dziad Nivellena (wspomniany) * Ciotka Nivellena (wspomniana) * Kuzynka Nivellena (wspomniana) Zwierzęta * Płotka * Żarłoczka Potwory * Bruxa * Nivellen Galeria Grafiki z czeskich książek= F Nivellen i Geralt.jpg|Nivellen i Geralt w czeskim wydaniu Ostatniego życzenia. F Vereena 1.jpg|Vereena F Geralt i Vereena 4.jpg|Wampirza forma Vereeny F Pałac Nivellena.jpg|Pałac Nivellena F Nivellen.jpg|Nivellen F Geralt 2.jpg|Geralt F Płotka.jpg|Płotka F Geralt i Vereena 5.jpg|Vereena i podróżujący Geralt F Geralt i Płotka 2.jpg |-| Grafiki z rosyjskich książek= F Geralt i Vereena.jpg|Walka Geralta i Vereeny F Geralt i Vereena 3.jpg F Geralt i Płotka.jpg F Geralt i Nivellen.jpg|Geralt u Nivellena |-| Inne= O OŻ Francuska.jpg|Okładka francuskiego wydania Ostatniego życzenia. Przypisy en:A Grain of Truth cs:Zrnko pravdy de:Ein Körnchen Wahrheit es:La semilla de la verdad fr:Un grain de vérité it:Un briciolo di verità ru:Крупица истины uk:Дещиця істини pt-br:Um Grão de Veracidade Kategoria:Opowiadania